The Day Has Come
by Sexi Silver
Summary: OneShot. It was supposed to be a routine hunt. Nothing was supposed to have gone wrong. Winchesters were supposed to be invincible. Nothing was supposed to harm them, only they do the killing. SongFic to Forsaken by Within Temptation.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. It belongs to WB. I also do not own _Forsaken _by _Within Temptation_. I only own the plot.**

**A/N:** This came to me almost fully formed, with only a few bits in pieces that I needed to add to make it flow smoothly. I was listening to _Forsaken _by_ Within Temptation_ and it's a cute song, and seemed fitting for this fic. The words in _italics_ is the song, but the words in _italics_ but within quotations are Dean's thoughts. I recommend to those that can download music to download the song. It is quite a beautiful song I find.

**Warning:** This is a Death Fic. If you don't like them, don't read them. Hope you enjoy this fic!

* * *

**The Day Has Come**

It was supposed to be a normal hunt. Werewolves were something they have dealt with in the past, and these were just plain werewolves. Or at least that's what them seemed to be when they started in on them. That was before their dad was brought down by one.

_Now the day has come  
__We are forsaken this time._

Winchesters were supposed to be invincible. Nothing could harm them, only they can do the killing. But today, that has completely turned around. It was supposed to be routine. They were trained to not fail, but their dad had just fallen to the werewolves, and has been dragged away screaming at his sons to run, to save themselves. But Sam and Dean did the complete opposite. They usually wouldn't disobey a direct order from their dad, but then their dad wasn't dragged away by werewolves everyday.

_We lived our lives in our paradise,  
__As gods we shaped the world around._

* * *

"RUN! Get out of here! There's nothing you can do. ARGH!" John Winchester yelled at his two sons as he was dragged out of sight by two fully grown werewolves. 

"DAD!" Dean yelled after him. He gripped his gun in a firmer grip, if it was even possible, and glared at the remaining three werewolves. It was abnormal for werewolves to travel in large packs, like these five, but not unheard of. "Sam! We gotta save dad!" Dean yelled as he shot one of the werewolves in the heart, killing it instantly. The other two ran after the first two.

Sam and Dean started the chase, not noticing that there were in fact seven werewolves, and that two were hiding in the trees behind the two brothers. They now started chasing after the hunters, making them the hunted.

_No borderlines we'd stay behind,  
__Though balance is something fragile._

When Dean and Sam reached a clearing, they could see the two werewolves who were dragging their dad away, but then they could see the two other werewolves they were chasing heading in another direction; they were going to try and head back to town and get more victims.

"Sam, you go get dad! I'm going to get the other two from getting back to town," Dean yelled. With that, Sam continued running after their dad, while Dean headed off to chase the ones going to town.

The two werewolves that were following the brothers, started after Sam. They were going to take the Winchesters out, one by one. The next one to go down was Sam. Only he didn't know it. Yet...

_While we thought we were gaining,  
__We'd turn back the tide, it still slips away._

Dean was slowly catching up to the werewolves who were trying to shake him, but having a hard time. He gripped his shot gun, and aimed at one of the werewolves, and shot at it while running. He hit it in the arm, and only managed to slow it down, not kill it. The other werewolf continued, without noticing his partner slowing down, about to be killed. He aimed again, and shot the werewolf through the heart and killed it.

"_One down, one to go before going to help Sammy,_" Dean thought while still chasing after the remaining werewolf. He put on a sudden burst of speed, ignoring the tree branches slashing him in the face, cutting him. He aimed his shot gun again at the werewolf's heart, and pulled the trigger. The shot was true, and the werewolf fell dead.

Dean took a quick minute to catch his breath before running in the direction Sam went to get their dad. After running for a while, he came to a cave, with fresh blood marks leading into it.

"Time to kill these bastards once and for all!" Dean said out loud before rushing in. He heard Sam scream, and ran even faster. "If they hurt Sammy, I'll kill them!" he said angrily.

_Our time has run out, our future has died,  
__There's no more escape._

Dean ran into a scene which scared him, and he didn't scare easily. Dean remembers killing three werewolves, out of the five that started, yet there were six werewolves in the cave. It was abnormal for five werewolves to live together, but nine was just unheard of. The sight which scared him most was the state of his only family remaining. His father was either dead or unconscious, bleeding from a head wound and a slash from claws down his front. Sam's hands were tied behind his back, and his feet were tied together as well. He had scratch marks on his face that began to bleed. They hadn't noticed that Dean was there yet, and he took this to his advantage. He aimed his shot gun at the werewolf that was about to hit Sam again, and pulled the trigger. The werewolf died, and all the werewolves turned to him, angered that he killed their leader.

"Dean…" Sam said quietly. "Save yourself. There's nothing you can do here. Go!"

"Never Sam!" Dean yelled as the werewolves came charging at him.

_Now the day has come,  
__We are forsaken,  
__There's no time anymore._

Dean shot at another werewolf, killing it instantly. The last four werewolves were almost on Dean when another shot rang out, but not from Dean. Their dad wasn't dead, he had woken up and grabbed his shot gun and killed one more. One werewolf stopped charging Dean and raced over to their dad. The werewolf slashed at his heart, and almost killed their father.

"DAD!" Sam yelled. Blood was gushing from John Winchester's wound, and he was twitching in pain. Sam was watching their father intently, watching as he got steadily paler, and a blank look come to his face. He tried to say something, but when he opened his mouth, blood poured out. "DAD!" Sam yelled again, with tears pouring down his face. He couldn't lose his dad after they just found him and convinced him to stay with them.

John Winchester looked Sam with a smile on his face, before turning his head to see Dean fighting off the two werewolves attacking him. He died when he was slashed in the face by his attacker, watching Dean fight a losing battle.

_Life will pass us by,  
__We are forsaken,  
__We're the last of our kind._

"NO!" Sam screamed, watching his father die at the hands of a werewolf. Sam was pulling at his bonds when the werewolf turned to him. Before he could come any closer, a shot rang out, and one of the werewolves Dean was fighting fell dead. The werewolf that just killed their dad ran over to attack Dean, leaving Sam to try and get out of his bonds. When he finally got his hands free, and started on his legs, he heard a sound he wished he would never hear: his brother yelling in pain. He quickly untied his feet and got up, grabbing his father's gun, not knowing where his own was. He aimed at a werewolf and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. He was out of ammo.

Dean screamed again, and Sam cursed loudly, catching the attention on the werewolves. One of them went at Sam, while the other continued to torture Dean. Sam knew their ammo was in the Impala, on the road, and he wouldn't be able to leave his brother alone. He gripped the gun as a club, and swung out at the charging werewolf. Normally Sam would be scared, but he turned his grief over his dad into anger, and all other emotions were forgotten. He only had one job to do: kill the werewolves to save Dean.

_The sacrifice was much too high,  
__Our greed just made us all go blind._

With Sam no longer afraid, he attacked just as harshly as the werewolf was attacking him. It was hand to hand combat, something Sam never liked to do, but proved to be deadly in the art. Every hit Sam would take, the werewolf would take one just as hard. Sam had one disadvantage though. The werewolf had claws, and he didn't. All he had was a gun with no ammo in it, and none to put in it. That didn't stop him though. When he heard Dean grunting and trying to block the pain from his mind, it only angered him more, and caused him to lash out with more force. When Sam threw the werewolf against the wall of the cave, the werewolf that was attacking Dean came to fight Sam as well.

Sam's fear started to come back now that he was fighting two werewolves on his own, with nothing to kill them with. The only gun that might have ammo in it was Dean's or his, but Sam didn't know where his was.

"Dean! Shoot them!" Sam yelled when the other came back to attack Sam. It was two on one and the werewolves were stronger. Sam's fear was almost taking over when he felt his back hit the wall behind him.

_We tried to hide what we feared inside.  
__Today is the end of tomorrow._

Dean slowly reached for his gun; trying to forget all the pain he was dealt. He was bleeding from his head and from multiple claw marks found all over his once flawless body. He aimed at one of the werewolves attacking Sam and fired the shot. The werewolf fell dead, leaving only one werewolf left. Just as Dean was about to shoot his last shot, the werewolf ran Sam through the middle with his claws.

"SAM!" Dean yelled. As soon as the werewolf pulled his claws out, he fired and killed the last werewolf. They had finally managed to kill all nine werewolves, but at a deadly cost. Their father, their mentor and teacher, was dead. Sam slid down the wall and was holding his hands over the wound. Dean dropped the gun, shocked at seeing Sam, his Sammy, so hurt. He crawled over to where Sam was sitting and put his hands over his brother's wounds, to try and stop the flow of blood.

_As the sea started rising,  
__The land that we conquered just washed away._

"Dean…" Sam started, but then blood started to come out of his mouth, and he coughed.

"Sammy, shush. It will be okay. I'll get you out of this," Dean said, trying to comfort Sam, while unable to suppress the tears anymore. Dean was actually crying in front of his little brother. He took one hand off Sam's wound and wiped the tears away, leaving blood smears on his cheeks.

"Dean…you have to get yourself out of here," Sam said, against Dean's protests. "You can still be saved. It's too late for me. GO!" Sam was crying and shaking. His eyes were filled with pain, and Dean didn't know what to do. He wasn't about to leave his baby brother to die alone. He pulled his tee shirt off and placed it over Sam's wound. He ignored his own hurt and focussed on helping Sam. Sam tried to get him to stop, but was too weak to.

"Dean, please…leave me and go help yourself," Sam tried again.

"No! Sam, I'm not leaving you. We're both going to be okay. I promise." Dean's voice shook as he said it. He knew in the back of his mind that Sam wasn't going to make it, but he repressed the thought.

While Sam got more and more pale, Dean's wounds kept bleeding as well. Dean knew he was only going to live if he left Sam now and went for help, but then Sam would be alone, and die alone, and Dean wouldn't have that.

_Although we all have tried to turn back the tide,  
__It was all in vain._

"Dean," Sam started, "I love you. You were the best brother anyone could hope for..." Sam finished, couching up more blood.

"Shush, Sam. You should stay quiet to try and stop the bleeding," Dean said, wishing his brother wouldn't say goodbye, but also wishing he would be able to say his.

"No, Dean. I need to say this. It's my last chance to. I love you, Dean."

"Sam…" Dean said pitifully.

Sam started gasping and shaking convulsively. The blood kept gushing from the wound and nothing Dean did stopped it. His shirt was covered in blood, but he still held it over the wound. A blank look started to come over Sam's face and he stopped shaking.

"I love you, Dean," Sam said one last time, before a faraway look came to his face.

"I love you too, Sammy," Dean said to Sam, before he died. He knew that his brother knew he loved him, but he had never said it before. Dean had finally gotten to say the three words to his brother before anything happened to them.

Sam smiled at Dean. "It's Sam…" he said very quietly.

"I know Sam, I know," Dean said, his voice cracking. After Dean finished talking, Sam looked right at him and stopped breathing. Sam's last thought was how much he loved his brother and how lucky he was to have him. Sam's last sight was Dean smiling down at him, tears pouring unchecked from his eyes. Dean didn't care that he was crying in front of his baby brother. He just lost his entire family in one night.

_Now the day has come,  
__We are forsaken,  
__There's no time anymore._

It was supposed to be a routine hunt. Nothing was supposed to go wrong. Winchesters were supposed to be invincible. But Dean learned a lesson tonight. No one was invincible, not even a Winchester.

Dean looked from his father to Sam and let out a mournful scream. He didn't want to go on, but he knew that is what Sam and his father would have wanted. But he just couldn't get himself to move. He looked down at himself, and was shocked to see how much blood he lost himself. The many cuts and gashes he got were bleeding more than he once thought. He tried to stop the bleeding, then realised what he was doing. He didn't want to live. He removed his hands and let the pain wash over him. He was crying for Sam and his father, even though he knew his father wouldn't approve of him crying, even over his death. But it was an exception today. He lost both his dad and his brother; his only remaining family. What more was there? Hunting was all he knew, and this was a hunting trip gone bad. The three of them would remain here forever, no one knowing what they did for a living, or how many people they saved in their short lives.

_Life will pass us by,  
__We are forsaken,  
__Only ruins stay behind_

Dean pulled Sam to him and held him tightly. He didn't care what happened to him anymore. He had failed. He let his Sammy down. He let his father down. He let everyone he'd ever cared about down. He killed his family. If only they hadn't separated in the clearing. If he went with Sam to save their dad, then they might all still be alive today. If they had done more research and known what they were getting into. They only knew that they were dealing with more than one werewolf. They only thought it might have been two, three. Not nine. Dean still didn't know why there were nine werewolves in this one area, all living together.

Dean shuddered when he felt the pain shoot through his body. He just wanted the pain to stop, for darkness to overcome him. He wanted to join up with Sam and his dad, wherever they were. Dean felt the blood come to his mouth, and he spat it out, while pulling Sam closer to him. He wanted his brother to wake up so bad. He wanted to wake up and find this all to be some horrible nightmare, but he knew that it was all too real. He felt the pain shoot through him again and his face contorted in pain once again.

_Now the day has come.  
__We are forsaken this time._

"_So this is what it's like to know you're dying and can't do anything about it,_" Dean thought. He watched as his blood continued to pour from his broken body. He felt the warmth he once felt start to fade away. He started to shiver and pulled Sam even closer to him, so they were flush against each other. Dean was crying and whimpering like a child. No one has ever seen him like this, except his mother and father, but that was when he was five. He'd never cried since then. He had to become a man at such a tender age. Now he was crying, while holding his dead, baby brother. He was the older one. He was supposed to die before him. The cold was numbing his body as he felt his grip on life letting go.

_Now the day has come,  
__We are forsaken,  
__There's no time anymore._

He started shaking convulsively, and the pain intensified, and he cried out. The pain was more than anything he's ever felt before, but it was not physical pain. He was hurt emotionally, he had already died inside. He was over come with guilt over the death of his baby brother, his best friend, the one he was supposed to protect. He failed. He was also filled with guilt for his father. He had taught them, and he taught them well, but he had still failed. He failed them both. His father got caught, he couldn't do anything about it. Then he heard his father die at the hands of the werewolf. Then they caught Sammy. They hurt him, and they killed him. He promised Sammy long ago that he would always protect him and no harm would come to him while he was around. He failed miserably. He gripped his Sammy in a death grip, and would never let go. The werewolves killed his family.

"_They killed me too,_" Dean thought as the cold over took him, and he began to see dark spots at the edge of his vision. "_Oh just let it be over,_" Dean was crying the hardest he ever had in his life.

Slowly a small smile came to his face as his family came into view. His mother was being held by John, who had his hand on Sammy's shoulder. They were all smiling down at him, waiting for him to come. None of them looked mad, or disapproving at his tears, or that he did stay behind to be with Sammy and took away his chance at life. They just all looked happy. Then a girl stepped into the picture of his family. Jess was holding Sam and also smiling down at Dean. It was a family once more, and their last member was going to join them. Dean smiled and the blank look over took his face as the last breath that would pass through his lips died away.

_Now the day has come.  
__The day has come._

It was supposed to be a routine hunt. Nothing was supposed to have gone wrong. Winchesters were supposed to be invincible. Nothing was supposed to harm them, only they do the killing. But now that has changed. The Winchester boys learned a deadly lesson: no one is invincible.

_The day has come.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this Supernatural songfic. Please review for me and tell me what you thought of this. If you are a Supernatural fan, I have begun writing a Supernatural fic, called Hangman's Noose. I would love it if you read that one as well and reviewed for me. 

Silver


End file.
